User blog:Bleak Moonlight/LBB2: Tobi's Memory Wall Lane
Jazz I messaged you and you literally never responded so we didn’t really have an in-game relationship whatsoever, and from what I’ve heard it’s the same for a lot of other people LMAOOO but anyways you seem nice from what I’ve seen Eva I’m highkey sad we didn’t get more of a chance to have a relationship here because you seem really iconic and like an overall cool chick, I felt like we’d get along really well if you stayed longer hehe Gevonte We exchanged a solid 6 words between us the entire time you were in and I wished we connected more because you seem cool! You were a nice presence in the house chat though Aaron I think we got along for the most part!! You seemed like a cool guy and it was unfortunate that we couldn’t really connect on a game level Phoenix Ahhh I feel bad that you were the unfortunate casualty of a mistake during speed week and legit like I don’t know if I would still be here if it was for it, you do seem like a fun guy in the house chat but we never really had a personal relationship Vincent I felt like we had a good relationship in the game up until speed week, and I really do like you on a personal level!! I would say I felt a bit betrayed when you put me up on the block during speed week but I also understand that you were under a lot of pressure so I didn’t take it too personally hehe, I would’ve love to work with you if you lasted longer in the game too!! Hope you’re doing well and good luck in Monte Carlo!! David I think we connected really well on the first week and I really do like you on a personal level, unfortunately we weren’t really on the same page game wise but overall you definitely had a good impact on my experience! Ally Queen of telling me you wanted to evict me to my face JSJSJSJSJ tbh I still don’t know if you were serious or not... I really loved our times in the Crackhead Energy group and the Duffs and I’m glad we got to connect a lot more compared to Saint Vincent HAHAHA You’re a legit queen and ilysm Jenna Our relationship only really grew when the other Jenna said that we should talk more HAHA and I’m really glad we got closer!! Im glad someone else in the house is a hoe and it was really fun sharing stories with each other!! I literally told you that I thought that you were gonna be iconic on day 1 and you really were hehe Sharky Ugh my buttplug king... I will literally never forget the image of you holding up that buttplug since it’s burned into my mind whenever I think of you HAHA also like I’m hope you don’t feel too betrayed by me, I was just doing what was best for my game... We didn’t really have much of a one on one relationship but it was SOOOOO fun in the Duffs alliance with you and everyone it was literally one of my fav alliances ever with you and toby being dom as fuck and everyone bullying me hehe... I’m really happy we had a chance to meet and I really enjoyed your presence in this game!! Toby Ah... the other tob in the season... before this our relationship we only really had a host/player dynamic and like it was so weird getting to know you on a personal level... We had our intense moments and it definitely wasn’t rainbows and unicorns, but I’m really really happy we became friends as we really worked together well for the most part and you were definitely one of my fav relationships I made here, it was super fun talking about dancing and fitness (or lack off) and I thought we really had a weird but special relationship and I’m really glad you were in this game!! Karthik Unfortunately we didn’t leave on the best of terms but throughout the season I felt like we always had each other’s back and you were definitely a solid and influential presence in my game, You’re really nice as a person and I’m super glad we got to connect and develop both a personal and a game relationship, you were the one ally I felt like I could always count on and when it came down do evicting you, it wasn’t a matter of trust but more that you were a threat and I wanted all the physical threats gone, otherwise you were one of my fav allies and I’m happy we met!! Zack You are seriously the most cracked ally I have EVER had like I swear we argued EVERY day and you stressed me out SO fucking much you’re clinically insane im calling it... okay like real talk you were my best friend through this entire thing and did almost everything together... our redemption arc from the mess Saint Vincent was is legit SOOOO iconic and like I’m so glad we got to reconnect... ur a pain in my ass but ilysm and I hope I never see you in another org again ❤ Category:Blog posts Category:Louvre Big Brother 2 blogs